


House Rules

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Awkward Parent Conversations, M/M, Mentions of Sex, lmao this is basically a safe sex talk from Liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Liv decides she needs to talk to her son about some things and instate some new rules





	House Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if house rules is just an Aussie show but I fucking love it. My mum and I will watch all of it and my kitchen rules together because the people on it are fucking hilarious.

When Even walked in and saw his mum sitting on the couch with two mugs of tea he thought he was in trouble. Last time she’d sat him down like this it was to talk about how he’d been slacking too much with school and really it just made him feel like crap that his mum needed to sit him down to talk about. So clearly this couldn’t be good.

“Hey sweetie! How was Isak?” Liv smiles at Even, patting the spot next to her. Even listens to the direction sitting down.

“Isak was good. His mum’s settled in now so he’s a lot more relaxed.” Even was also more relaxed seeing Isak more calm. It had been such a huge amount of effort to get Marianne into the facility and comfortable.

“I’m glad he’s doing well. I worry about that boy.” She nods while talking.

“I know you do Ma. I do too.” Even is getting more nervous, he knows something is coming from his mum and he’s really hoping it isn’t something that will make it hard for him and Isak.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about him sort of a bit. It’s not about him really, it’s about you two and I want to make it really clear that you’re not in trouble, okay?” Liv puts her mug down and shuffles to face Even.

“O-kay?” Even asks, confused.

“I know you’re going to get all embarrassed on me as well. I need you to be grown up about this because I need to talk to you and need to put some rules down.” Liv looks at Even seriously, making him even more nervous.

“Okay. I’ll be grown up.” Even nods. He really wants her just to tell him what it is she wants.

“Okay so I know that you and Isak are together and have been for a few weeks at least, maybe longer, and I also know what it’s like being a teenager and being in love with someone and some of the things you’ll want to do together.” Liv started rambling a little.

“Mama, what is it you want to talk about? I don’t need an introduction on what a relationship is.” Even laughs softly, wanting it to come off as a joke.

“I know you and Isak are having sex and I needed to make sure you guys are doing important things with that. There’s also some rules I want to put down for at least this house.” Liv said bluntly, picking her tea up again and sipping it. “I want to know you boys are being safe, and if you are thinking about sex without condoms I want to make sure you both have been tested first because you need to be safe.”

“We’re being safe Ma. I promise we are.” Even tells him.

“I trust you are, just like I trusted you were with Sonja.” His mum nods. “But I want to also put some rules in place here like we had when you were with Sonja.”

“Rules? I don’t remember you having rules for me and Sonja.” Even was confused, there were sort of unspoken things, like they wouldn’t have sex while his parents were home and that was fine but it wasn’t an offical rule.

“Yes. Rules. I don’t want to walk in on you two again sweetie.” Liv smiles sympathetically.

“You what?!” Even was shocked, he had no idea his mum had done that ever.

“It was a couple days ago honey. Don’t worry about it Even. You don’t have to stress, you’re teenage boys who are attracted to each other. I don’t want to know what the hell you were doing to the boy, but that’s okay. I shouldn’t know, I’m your mother.” Liv laughs softly. Even’s mind flashed back to the only possible time his mum could be talking about from the past couple weeks and - fuck. He really hopes, even though he knows that was it, that his mum hadn’t seen him face fucking Isak.

“I don’t wanna seem like I’m doing this just because you are two boys, I’m not. I did it wrong with Sonja because I thought it would be too invasive, I wanna make up for not doing this. Now, some rules I’d like to put down. I know you’re an adult so I won’t really tell you that you and Isak can’t have sex in this house because I can’t stop that and you’ve already done that, but I just ask if maybe you don’t while your dad and I are home. If you must while we are please be quiet at least.” Liv smiled.

“Okay, so no sex while you and dad are home. That’s really not unreasonable Ma.” Even doesn’t really get why his mum is being so careful. He doesn’t care that his mum doesn’t want to know they’re having sex, because well, she’s his mum and that’s a bit weird.

“So much of me wants to ask you not to do that here but I feel like that is unreasonable. I won’t ask that of you.” Liv looks at him warmly, clearly not minding much that she doesn’t feel like she can ask that.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, then we won’t do that here. I don’t mind Mama, you can ask that.” Even is being honest. He really wouldn’t care much if his mum said that, he and Isak spend more time at the Kollektiv anyways so it wouldn’t be too bad.

“If you’re sure that’s okay? Maybe we could make it a partial rule? Like you won’t get in trouble for it or anything but like, it’s okay if the rule is put in place sometimes.” Liv suggests.

“That works for me. We can keep it just to Isak’s though. I’ll talk to him, it should be okay.” Even shrugs.

“I don’t care what you do at Isak’s as long as you’re safe. Maybe you can talk to him about it and get back to me on that other rule?” Liv smiles again.

“Yeah that works. Are we done now Ma? I have homework.”

“Yes, go do your homework that you didn’t do because you spent the whole weekend with your boyfriend and not at home with your loving parents.” Liv joked.

“Yeah, yeah. Insert whiney reasonable response here. I’m going to go do this now.” Even laughed walking away.

* * *

 

“So we can’t fuck at my place anymore.” Was the first thing Even said once Isak’s door was shut.

“Uh what?” Isak laughed, confused.

“Well Mama apparently walked in on us, by the way don’t let me fuck your face in a place where someone could walk in on us because apparently I loose all sense of my surroundings, and she wanted to talk to me and now there are rules. Basically she doesn’t want us to fuck while her or Dad are home, so most of the time, but also she kind of doesn’t like the idea of us fucking in the house so I can’t do that in good conscious ever again.” Even explained, flopping down on Isak’s bed.

“Okay. For a start I can’t ever talk to your parents again. But it’s fine, we spend more time here anyways. We don’t always need to have sex too.” Isak shrugged, clearly not caring.

“God you’re perfect, you know that?” Even smiled, holding his arms open for Isak to fall into.

“What was that for?” Isak giggled.

“You don’t even care that my Mama doesn’t want us to have sex at my place, you just shrug and agree that it’s chill. You didn’t even protest a little.” Even explains.

“What? You want me to fight you on it? Even! I can’t believe you let your mother convince you that that’s okay! Does she not realise that you’re unbearably handsome and I can’t help that I want to get your dick in me at all possible opportunities!” Isak said playfully.

“Unbearably handsome hey?” Even tried to wink, leaning in to kiss Isak quickly.

“Of course that’s all you got from that.” Isak smiled, kissing Even again.

“I’m so glad you’re so chill baby.” Even sighed, pulling back from Isak and running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

 

“Ma! I need to talk.” Even called from the living room.

“Yeah, what’s up baby?” She asked.

“I talked to Isak and it’s okay. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to look you in the eye again but he’s okay with the whole no sex here thing. This is your house, so it’s not either of our place to make rules and if that’s something you want then we’re really okay with that.” Even said.

“That’s so mature of you Even. I’m really proud of how adult you are being, both you and Isak.” She smiled. “I’m glad you told me lovely.”

“Thank you Ma.” Even smiles too.

“You’re welcome love. Also, you might want to wear a hoodie on Monday, if I get a call from a teacher about you being inappropriate because of that.” She laughed and nodded at Even’s neck. Even flushed, his hand flying up to cover where he knew Isak had left a bunch of hickeys the night before. He was really hoping that his mum stopped asking him and talking about his sex life now.


End file.
